


Anonymity is Their Name

by thewightknight



Series: Ridiculous Crossovers Nobody Asked For [14]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Men in Black (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 21:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: Kevin has disappeared from the Ghostbusters.





	Anonymity is Their Name

**Author's Note:**

> You saw this too, didn't you?

Coulson had to admit the suit looked good. Thor had given him a turn, disappearing from New York the way he had. The ladies were all convinced that Kevin had gotten into some of Holtzman’s equipment. There had been a scorch mark on the wall, but to Coulson’s experienced eye it looked more like a lightning strike than a thermonuclear whoopsie.

It hadn’t been all that hard to track him down, actually. The agency he was now working for (an agency that S.H.I.E.L.D. had no records on, surprisingly) did a good job of wiping any records of their activity off the web, but they weren’t on Skye’s level. He swore her to secrecy. She made him pinkie swear.

The few snippets of video Skye managed to salvage had only focused on Thor. There was always a woman with him, but she always seemed to be in shadow, or have her back turned, or be partially obscured by Skye’s bulk. That was why, when he finally saw her in person, he stopped, took a deep breath, and rubbed his hand across his eyes. Brunhilde grinned and winked at him before stowing the very large and shiny gun in a side panel on their car before tapping it on the edge. Coulson blinked as the small armory telescoped down into the side view mirror.

“Nice suit,” ‘Agent H’ told him. “But you don’t look like you’re with the American division.”

Was he speaking with an Australian accent? Coulson needed a vacation. “Different division,” he replied. “I’ve been following yours and Agent M’s work.”

“Really? Someone’s slipping then. Sorry about this.” Agent H pulled out a pair of black shades. Agent M followed suit. H held out a slim device, slightly larger than the pen. “Did you see one of these in your work?”

“Yes. Fascinating devi….” There was a bright flash of light and Coulson stopped in mid word.

“You came to London on vacation," Agent H said. First one you’ve taken in years. You’re planning on seeing all the sights, and hitting as many pubs as possible. Going to make up for lost time.”

“Yes,” Coulson said, seemingly in a daze. “A vacation. I’m taking a vacation.”

“Good man.”

 

Fury stared at Coulson in disbelief.

“A vacation? You said you were tracking down a lead.”

“Well, I did that, but then I decided I should take a bit of time for myself. I haven’t taken a vacation in years.”

“I should write you up.”

“You could, but if I hadn’t been in that pub that night, I would never have gotten a lead on that Hydra cell.”

Fury grunted, scowling at Coulson.

“I’ll expect your mission report by end of day.”

“You haven’t checked your inbox yet, have you?”

 

A few hours later Coulson paid Gemma a visit in her lab.

“Coulson! How did the contacts work?”

“Like a charm. I managed to get a reading on the frequency their neutralizer uses.”

“Ooh! Let me see? Oh, and how’s _Kevin_?” She put extra stress on the name.

“Kevin? I didn’t see any Kevin. Only an Agent H.”

“Uh-huh.”

 

Sky sent him another video clip that evening. In it, Brunhilde and Thor were grinning from ear to ear as they wielded a pair of huge, shiny ordinances against some unidentified and worrisomely large alien.

“Thanks for the vacation, Thor,” he said, before hitting replay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want to say hi, [check out my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/profile) for where I’m currently hanging out on this here internet thing.


End file.
